This invention relates to thermoplastic compositions and more particularly to such compositions which exhibit low gloss in parts molded therefrom.
In certain applications a glossy surface on a part molded from a thermoplastic composition is undesirable. For example, a shiny surface on an automotive interior part can undesirably reflect light toward the driver which could be avoided with a low gloss surface. By "low gloss" is meant a molded part surface exhibiting less than 30% specular reflectance as measured by the test more particularly described hereinafter. In the past, more conventional high gloss thermoplastic compositions, particularly those having a relatively high heat distortion temperature on the order of 100.degree. C. or more, have been used in these applications and low gloss paint applied to achieve the desired low gloss. This is expensive and a need exists in the art for compositions capable of exhibiting low gloss in parts molded therefrom without significant deterioration in the remaining desirable balance of properties, including impact strength.